sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Basketball player example 2
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Irving during a Celtics game in December 2017 |- |- Full name |Kyrie Andrew Iriving |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Melbourne, Australia |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 193 lb (88 kg) |- No. 11 – Brookyln Nets |- Point guard |- NBA |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' |St. Patrick (New Jersey) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Duke (2009-2011) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2011 / Round: 1 / Pick: 1st |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Cleveland Cavaliers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2011–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2011–2017 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2017–2019 |Boston Celtics |- |2019–present |Brooklyn Nets |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| c*NBA champion (2016) *6x NBA All-Star (2013–2015, 2017–2019) *NBA All-Star Game MVP (2014) *All-NBA Second Team (2019) *All-NBA Third Team (2015) *NBA Rookie of the Year (2012) *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2012) *NBA Three-Point Shootout champion (2013) *NBA Rising Stars Challenge MVP (2012) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Kyrie Andrew Irving (March 23, 1992) is an American Professional basketball player currently playing for the Brooklyn Nets. He was one of the top-rated high school basketball players in the United States in the class of 2010. He was selected by the Cleveland Cavaliers with the first overall pick in the 2011 NBA draft. Irving played college basketball for the Duke Blue Devils before entering the NBA. In his first season with Cleveland, he was honored as the NBA Rookie of the Year. He was named the NBA All-Star Game Most Valuable Player(MVP) in 2014, and was selected to the All-NBA Third Team in 2015. A four-time NBA All-Star, he won an NBA Championship with the Cavaliers in 2016. During the following off-season, Irving requested the Cavaliers to trade him, which resulted in him being sent to the Celtics in a package deal that involved Isaiah Thomas. Irving has also played for the United States national team, with whom he has won gold at the 2014 FIBA Basketball World Cup and the 2016 Summer Olympics. High school career Irving played for Montclair Kimberley Academy his freshman and sophomore year, where he averaged 26.5 points, 10.3 rebounds, 4.8 assists and 3.6 steals and became only the school's second 1,000 point scorer, before transferring to St. Patrick's. Irving was the #2 player in the class of 2010 by Scout.com, #3 player in the ESPNU 100, and rated as the #4 player by Rivals.com, While at St. Patrick's High School, Irving played with Michael Gilchrist, who is widely regarded as the one of the best players in the class of 2011. On January 20, 2010, it was announced that Irving was selected to the 2010 Junior National Select Team. The team played at the 2010 Nike Hoop Summit at the Rose Garden in Portland, Oregon, on April 10. He was also selected to play in the 2010 McDonald's All-American Game and the 2010 Jordan Brand Classic, where he was named as Co-MVP with Harrison Barnes. In June 2010 Irving was a part of the gold medal winning team at the FIBA Americas U18 Championship. College career Irving committed to Duke on October 22, 2009, in a television broadcast on ESPNU. Irving started playing with Duke in the 2010–11 basketball season under the guidance of head coach Mike Krzyzewski. He led the team in scoring at 17.4 points per game on 53.2% shooting through the first eight games of the season. In addition, he added 5.1 assists, 3.8 rebounds and 1.5 steals per game as he quickly began to make his case for NCAA Freshman of the Year. In Duke's 8th game of the season, Irving suffered a severe ligament injury in his right big toe that has sidelined him indefinitely. His right foot was placed in a cast on December 10, 2010. The cast was removed on February 4, 2011, and Irving began rehab. NBA career Cleveland Cavaliers (2011–2017) Irving announced that he would forgo his final three seasons of eligibility and enter the 2011 NBA draft, where he was selected with the number 1 pick by the Cleveland Cavaliers. Boston Celtics (2017–2019) In July 2017, Irving requested the Cavaliers to trade him, preferring to be more of the focal point of his own team instead of continuing to play alongside LeBron James. On August 22, 2017, Irving was traded to the Boston Celtics in exchange for Isaiah Thomas, Jae Crowder, Ante Žižić, and Brooklyn's first round pick for the 2018 NBA draft. Brooklyn Nets (2019–present) On July 7, 2019, Irving signed with the Brooklyn Nets in free agency. Personal life Born in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia while his father, Drederick Irving, played professional basketball for the Bulleen Boomers. Irving lived in Australia until he was a year and a half then moved to the United States. He has dual citizenship in the United States and Australia, however, he chose to play basketball for the United States rather than Australia for just as obvious reasons. Awards and honors *2010 McDonald's All-American team selection *2010 Jordan Brand High School All-American team selection References